


Magma

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Series: d-gray contest @ LJ [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: What lies beneath.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: d-gray contest @ LJ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152047
Kudos: 1





	Magma

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic cross-posted from FFN. 
> 
> Another discarded potential entry to dgray-contest on LJ's week# 1 theme, "sin". See also "treading water" and "Constellation". "Faithless" is the one I finally ended up going with.

There is a grace to this, Allen realizes, watching him.

He has always thought of death as an ugly, acrid thing, asymmetrical and iron-scented. He is not wrong.

And yet, neither is he wholly right. Seeing it like this, the flash of curving steel, the sprightly dance of blood in the flat air, the swift falling of the final dark... there is grace, a little, though it is cold and unkind.

When it is over, Kanda walks past him, the dark sweep of his long coat a little ragged around the edges and damp in places. His eyes have not changed. They are narrow and deep as always, with no hint of pity or cruelty in their stagnant depths.

 _He's so young,_ Allen thinks inanely. _Hardly older than me. But he carries death as if it's wrapped around his spine._

"Wait," he says before he even realizes what he means to do. His hand reaches out, unbidden, to catch at the edge of a black sleeve.

Kanda turns to look at him, and his gaze is still as a windless lake.

The words die in Allen's throat. He lets go. "Where are you going," he tries to say, and " _Why_ are you going," but the words stick like thistles in his throat. Whatever Kanda is, it is something more than human -- or less -- and beyond Allen's reach. Whatever fragments of soul remain within his broken heart are scattered and worn out. All the king's men could not make him into something whole and vibrant again.

All that is left now is rage, cold and relentless, against something untouchable. He takes it out on the Akuma, and the Noah, but it never abates. Allen thinks it must be like drinking saltwater to soothe a raging thirst.

They broke him, but they will not fix him, and Allen cannot.

Kanda vanishes around a stony corner. Allen wonders if his eyes are any different now that Allen is not watching him, and realizes with a wrench of grief that they probably aren't. Kanda's rare pretenses to humanity are the lie, not the cold shale beneath them.

At the heart of the stone, however, Allen has glimpsed the unsteady firelight of an indomitable heart, and now he will stop at nothing to breathe it back to life.

Kanda will hate him for it.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
